My Day In Autumn
by ATA.Author Tanpa Akun
Summary: "Ano... Aku... A-aku cuma, aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih padamu, besok aku janji ak-akan mengembalikan syalmu lagi padamu."/ "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasihmu."/ "M-maksud Sasuke-kun?"/ "Aku hanya ingin..."/ by: Nurul Wahyuni


**My Day In Autumn by ****Nurul Wahyuni**

**Disclaimer:Naruto and all characters are Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Genre: Romance, General.**

**Rated: T**

**Main Pair: Sasuke U. Hinata H.**

**Warning: miss typo (s), OOC, aneh, abal, ide pasaran, dan segala kegajean di dalamnya.**

**Summary: **"Ano... Aku... A-aku cuma, aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih padamu, besok aku janji ak-akan mengembalikan syalmu lagi padamu."/ "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasihmu."/ "M-maksud Sasuke-_kun_?"/ "Aku hanya ingin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**03.20 p.m.**

_Ting Tong_

Dentang suara bel sekolah menandakan telah berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir di KHS. Seorang gadis manis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata terlihat tengah menyusuri koridor yang telah ramai oleh para murid KHS.

Hinata berjalan menuju loker sepatu, tempat sepatunya disimpan. Hinata sibuk berkutat dengan lokernya, namun tanpa disadarinya ada sepasang mata yang terus mengamati semua pergerakan Hinata, mulai dari Hinata berjalan menuju lokernya sampai Hinata memakai sepatunya. Siapa lagi yang mengamatinya kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan pangeran sekolah idola para siswi dan teman sebangku Hinata ditahun ketiganya di KHS ini. Saat Hinata hendak berdiri dan berjalan, dia terkaget karena Sasuke tepat berada di depannya.

"Akh!" Pekik Hinata. "K-kau membuatku kaget, S-sasuke-_san_." kata Hinata sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Hn. Ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke datar kepada Hinata.

"Eh? P-pulang?"

"Tentu saja pulang, rumah kita searah. Atau kau mau tetap berada di sini hingga besok." jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya. Wajah Hinata memerah seketika mendengar pernyataan Sasuke barusan. Kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan hal itu, padahal mereka -hampir- setiap hari pulang bersama.

Sasuke terus mengamati tingkah Hinata yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya. Karena bosan menunggu Hinata menjawab ajakannya, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung meraih tangan Hinata untuk segera keluar dari gedung KHS. Sasuke tidak mempedulikan tiap pasang mata siswa KHS yang melihatnya dan Hinata berpegangan tangan.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_, maaf sebelumnya, b-bisakah kau m-melepaskan tanganku?" kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya meliriknya sebentar dan segara melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Hinata. Setelah itu mereka hanya diam dalam perjalanan menuju tempat pemberhentian bus tanpa ada niatan membuka suara.

Mereka telah berdiri menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka sampai ke rumahnya masing-masing. Selama menunggu, Hinata terus mengelap hidungnya terus yang berair menggunakan sapu tangan mengingat musim gugur akan segera berakhir sehingga angin yang berhembus tidak lagi sejuk melainkan dingin menusuk. Karena kasihan melihat Hinata yang terus mengelap hidungnya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan syal biru tuanya dan memakaikannya pada Hinata. Hinata sempat kaget dengan aksi Sasuke yang memakaikan syal padanya. Hinata hanya menatap sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hidungmu terus berair dari tadi, kupikir kau kedinginan." kata Sasuke seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan Hinata.

"Tapi kau juga akan kedinginan."

"Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkan itu daripada aku. Lagipula kenapa kau tidak memakai syalmu sendiri?"

"Adikku kehilangan syalnya kemarin, j-jadi dia m-meminjam syalku."

"Memangnya kau tidak punya syal yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Hinata. "Kenapa kau memikirkan orang lain padahal kau sendiri tidak tahan dingin." Tanya Sasuke yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu dengan sarkastik. Hinata hanya merengut sambil menundukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri cuma menghela nafas pasrah melihat Hinata yang bertingkah seperti itu.

Menyerah dengan keadaan yang semakin suram baginya, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan kata-kataku barusan. Maaf." Kata Sasuke pelan dan tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis-. Hinata sempat melongo mendengar pengakuan maaf Sasuke, karena menurutnya ini merupakan pertama kali ia mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta maaf pada seseorang, dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Sesaat setelahnya, sebuah bus pun berhenti di depan mereka. Mereka berdua segera naik dan duduk di dua kursi kosong paling belakang.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalan menggunakan bus, mereka berdua segera turun dari dalam bus. Saat Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan kearah kanan, Hinata memanggilnya.

"S-Sasuke-_sa_-" perkataan Hinta terputus setelah Sasuke memotongnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sufiks '_san'_? Kau membuat namaku seperti banyak huruf 'S'." Kata Sasuke dengan sarkastik.

"G-_gomen_, Uchi-"

"Aku memintamu untuk berhenti memanggilku dengan sufiks '_san_' bukan berarti aku memintamu untuk memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata semakin manundukkan kepalanya.

"G-_gomen_." gumam Hinata.

Sungguh Sasuke benar-benar gemas pada gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini karena tidak mengerti dengan maksudnya. "Kenapa dari tadi kau terus mengatakan maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak salah apapun." Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti dengan bibirnya yang bisa berkata dengan nada ketus seperti itu. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Hinata semakin menunduk, "G-_gomen_." gumam Hinata. Sasuke menghela nafas pelan mendengar gadis didepannya mengucapkan kata itu lagi.

Sasuke segera berbalik karena Hinata tidak kunjung membuka suara. Hinata yang melihat Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya tiba-tiba merasa panik dan tanpa sadar dia segera mengejar Sasuke sambil memegang ujung blazer yang dikenakan pemuda itu dan memanggilnya. "Ano... T-tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Sasuke segera berhenti tanpa berbalik dan menaikkan sebelah alis kirinya karena Hinata memanggilnya dengan sufiks '_kun'_. Sasuke sempat menyeringai tipis dan bergumam "Hn" sambil berbalik.

"..." Sasuke terus mengamati tingkah Hinata yang menunduk, wajah bersemu merah, dan jangan lupakan kedua jari telunjuknya yang menyatu tanda dia sedang gugup, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Lelah menunggu Hinata yang tak kunjung berbicara, akhirnya Sasuke pun membuka suara, "Jika ada yang ingin kau sampaikan, katakan saja. Jika tidak ada, bisakah kau membiarkanku pulang? Aku lelah."

"Ano... Aku... A-aku cuma, aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih padamu, besok aku janji ak-akan mengembalikan syalmu lagi padamu." Kata Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Sasuke melongo mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Jadi, dari tadi Hinata cuma mau ngomong itu saja? Ampun DJ, Sasuke sudak capek-capek berdiri lama cuma buat dengar Hinata cuma ngomong 'terima kasih'. Sasuke benar-benar gemas ingin mencium gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini karena berani-beraninya memasang watados innocentnya. Tapi ya sudahlah, akhirnya Sasuke cuma bisa tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Hn, pulanglah. Ini sudah semakin sore, udara juga semakin dingin, kau juga tidak ingin sakit 'kan?".

"Um!" Gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk.

Sasuke hendak berbalik, namun urung karena dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan ucapan terima kasihmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"M-maksud Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin..." Sasuke memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, mulai sekarang kita pacaran. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke segera menambahkan kalimatnya begitu melihat Hinata akan membuka suara. "Sampai jumpa besok." Sasuke berbalik sambil menyeringai sambil menepuk puncak kepala Hinata sebentar dan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih syok dengan pernyataan Sasuke barusan.

Sepertinya mulai saat ini hidup gadis Hyuuga itu akan berubah total karena iblis tampan yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang akan mewarnai hari-harinya.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/n: fict kedua dari Nurul Wahyuni lagi. bagi yang punya fic dan ingin ceritanya diupdate tapi tidak punya akun, kalian bisa mengirimnya ke saya. Kalian bisa membaca di Bio akun ini alamat untuk mengirim cerita kallian. Thanks. Apakah ada yang ingin seperti Nurul Wahyuni?


End file.
